A New Life
by kawaii Jen
Summary: The war with Ultimecia is over Rinoa is the only sorceress left and the fear that she would be killed by a Seed is too great together she and Squall set off for a new life
1. Default Chapter

A New Life  
  
I do not own Final Fantasy 8. This is my first final fantasy story so please go easy on me if I mess up on some parts.  
  
The night was silent and the wind carried a chilling breeze, the moon was full in the dark sky. A lone women stood on a balcony starring up into the sky she was wearing a pair of black shorts and a black sleeveless t-shirt with a long cape( A/N: I know it's not really a cape she wears but I don't know what it's called) with a pair of angel wings on the back. She was in deep thought pondering over the decision she was making whether it was the right choice or not.  
  
The battle with Ultimecia had been over for many months now and the world was beginning to return to normal. The students of garden had started attending there classes again which brought a feeling of up most fear in Rinoa. Every lesson that the students were learning was just a new way to kill a sorceress a new way to kill Rinoa. Although Seed was trained and taught to kill all sorceresses in some part of Rinoa's mind she knew that her friends Zell, Selphie, Quistis, Irvine, and her beloved knight Squall would never hurt her. The fear that someday some Seed who did not know Rinoa for the person she truly was and just as the sorceress Rinoa would someday take a blade and stab it threw her heart. That fear was just too much for Rinoa she had to become something else not just known for being a sorceress but as Rinoa the human being.  
  
With those thoughts finish she had finish making up her mind right or not this was her decision. She walked away from the balcony and into the Seeds domes. Room 112 Squall Leonheart the commander of Seed dome. She stop at the door and waited a moment before turning the knob and entering the room.  
  
The lights were out and Squall was in a deep sleep. Rinoa walked up to the bed quietly and looked at his sleeping form his face had a peaceful expression and it pain Rinoa to think of what this decision would do to Squall but she loved him so much that life it self would be meaningless with out him. He was her love, joy, and strength he was her knight and would fellow her threw hell it's self to be with her.  
  
She caressed his face softly with her hand to awaken him. His eyes flutter open hazel gray met chocolate brown "Rinoa what are you doing here?" "Squall. . ." she whispered her eyes were soft and held pain as just saying his name was enough Squall sat up and got out of bed he moved to his closet and grab a bag and began packing clothes. Rinoa watch him move quickly threw his room packing only what was necessary. Once he was done he grabbed a pen and paper and quickly wrote some words down. Together Squall and Rinoa walked out of garden and into the unknown.  
  
To be continue  
  
What did you think was it good for a first time? Please Read and Review. 


	2. Where Dud They Go?

Where Did They Go?  
  
I do not own Final Fantasy 8. Thanks for the reviews ^^.  
  
Zell walked down the dorm halls with a cheerful smile on his face * I can already smell the hotdogs from here* he thought as he continued down the hall towards Squall's dorm room. He was going there to ask Squall for some time off so that he and his girlfriend Nomi the girl from the library can spend some quality time together.  
  
Zell open Squall's door not even brothering to knock "Hey buddy good morning . . ." Zell stopped in mid sentence as he saw that the room was empty * That's wired where is he?* Zell thought as he began looking around the room. He spotted a piece of paper on Squall's desk and picked it up and began reading it.  
  
** Dear Friends  
  
Rinoa and I have left garden to start a new life please don't come looking for us.  
  
Your friend  
  
Squall Leonheart**  
  
Zell couldn't believe what he just read. He thought that maybe his eye's were just playing tricks on him but then he read the note over and relies this was no trick of the mind. He walked out of Squall's room with the note still in his hand "Zell! Rinoa's not in her room and I can't find her anywhere" Selphie said franticly Zell looked at her and with out saying anything he handed her the note "What's this?" Selphie asked as her eye's looked over the piece of paper Zell handed her. Selphie gasped "Their . . . their gone?" She asked in a low wisped .Zell just nodded and pulled Selphie into a warm hug "Where would they go?" Selphie asked as she put her arms around Zell "I don't know . . . but we will found out" Zell promised his friend as they hug a little longer before heading off to find Quistis and Irvine to tell them the news.  
  
To be continue  
  
Please Read and Review! 


End file.
